The present invention is directed to apparatus for supplying a viscous substance to the surface of a stack of rotating light waveguide ribbons.
It is desirable in many instances to supply a viscous substance, such as a filling compound, to light waveguides prior to the extrusion of an external jacket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,454, assigned to Siemens AG, discloses a liquid resin which emerges through a nozzle which lies immediately ahead of a stranding nipple which simultaneously serves as a stripping means to assure that only slightly more than the outside contour of a light waveguide bundle is filled up by the liquid resin. The light waveguides may be SZ stranded.